<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daechi-dong Apt. 202-509 by winterrain_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844353">Daechi-dong Apt. 202-509</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18'>winterrain_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hints of JunSang, M/M, minimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhee is a third year College student who majors in English Lit—a hopeless romance who seemingly likes to watch anime in his free time and Cha Junho his ever loving best friend just happens to know of the most perfect anime recommendation—lucky enough for Minhee final exams just finished and his boyfriend is still out of town for the week, or is he now—say first kisses at 02:17 A.M.?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daechi-dong Apt. 202-509</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile of relief plastered on, arms stretched high up in the air—finally the last exam of the semester one couldn’t wait to go home and catch up on all the sleep they had missed due to late night studies, yeah—that was everyone, all but one—Kang Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so happy it’s creeping me out” A distinct voice said from the sideline.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee smiled at the sight of his good old friend Cha Junho.</p><p> </p><p>“So~ how was the exam~?” Minhee sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Far~ too happy” Junho muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What~? Exams are done, Jungmo hyung still won’t be home for like a week which means—“</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is to stop you from your late night anime marathons while eating a whole gallon of ice cream” Junho said cutting Minhee off only to finish his sentence for him.</p><p> </p><p>Beaming, Minhee nodded like a child. “You know me so well Chacha~”</p><p> </p><p>Junho rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever, here”</p><p> </p><p>Minhee’s eyes sparkled like a diamond upon the sight of his most dear possession—yes it was his external hard drive that Eunsang, Junho’s “roommate” or so to how they refer to one another borrowed. “Eunsang told me to pass out his thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm~” Minhee hummed shooting a teasing gaze towards Junho.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to drop this?” The older threatened</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone left inside the room shot their eyes towards the pair—if it wasn’t exaggeration Minhee’s voice echoed down the halls, with that Junho turned his back at the younger who had successfully snatched the hard drive from him.</p><p> </p><p>Upon notice Minhee hurriedly ran after Junho who was then half way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait for me!”</p>
<hr class="dividername"/><p>One would think that the ride home would be quiet considering how tired the kids must be, but whoever thought that was undeniably wrong—Junho wished it was true though, he’d do anything to get Minhee to shut up he loves him—yes, but sometimes—Minhee just talks to much it overwhelms people, even Junho—and he’s the best friend, imagine.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to stop by the grocery before heading home.” Minhee said poking Junho who was trying, note—trying to concentrate on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you mean YOU need to stop by the grocery?” Placing emphasis on his words the older rolled his eyes in annoyance—to which Minhee found adorable, weird yes—but that’s Kang Minhee for you.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys haven’t gone shopping either” Minhee whined much to Junho’s annoyance he really just wanted to go home.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on~ please, please, please, please, plea-“</p><p> </p><p>“Kang Minhee I swear if you don’t shut up right now I will pull over in the middle of this long ass road and leave you here stranded”</p><p> </p><p>And he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Meanie” Minhee sulked.</p>
<hr class="dividername"/><p>“We’re home~” Minhee sang.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even live here” Junho muttered from behind carrying most of the groceries if not everything.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang who got back earlier than them peeked from the kitchen with a welcoming bright smile. “Mini~”</p><p> </p><p>“Sangie~”</p><p> </p><p>“Kill me~” Junho sang sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“I just dropped by to help Junho carry the groceries” Minhee chirped—Junho stared in disbelief with seven grocery bags dangling in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not staying, isn’t Jungmo hyung out of town still?” Eunsang asked, both boys totally ignoring Junho who was struggling to close the door while balancing the groceries in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I’ve still got something to do” Minhee chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Well okay then if you say so, have Junho help you with your groceries” Eunsang said volunteering his “roommate”</p><p> </p><p>“He literally has two bags!” Junho protested  </p><p> </p><p>“You will help him with his groceries right Cha Junho!?” Eunsang said sternly</p><p> </p><p>Shoulders dropped in defeat. "Fine!"</p>
<hr class="dividername"/><p>Standing at the door of Minhee and Jungmo’s shared apartment, for the fifth time Junho asked “You sure you don’t wanna eat dinner with us?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine silly, besides I gotta start on that recommended anime you did give me a copy right?” You’d think he was rapping at that speed Minhee was speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Junho chuckled, that was his cue to leave he knew that younger would be fine on his own—as Minhee was already too engrossed at the thought of a late night anime marathon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did, call us if you need anything kay?” Junho smiled warmly as if he wasn’t so close to murdering Minhee a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay~ thanks again Chacha~” Minhee nodded mirroring his best friend’s smile.</p>
<hr class="dividername"/><p>02:17 A.M.</p><p> </p><p>The whole neighborhood was peacefully adrift in dreamland except for that one apartment just around the corner—that’s right Daechi-dong Apt. 202-509 home to Kang Minhee and Koo Jungmo.</p><p> </p><p>Now on his 7th episode Minhee who was chomping down some chips suddenly bolted up screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“What the, that was her first kiss you jerk!” Too absorbed in his own world Minhee hadn’t taken notice of the now laughing figure that was standing by the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very intriguing statement coming from you”</p><p> </p><p>Minhee yelped. “You scared me Koo Jungmo!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve literally been standing here for 15 minutes babe you were totally ignoring me.” Jungmo chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Well you didn’t bother to make any sound” Minhee rebutted</p><p> </p><p>The older male just smile at the sight of his pouting boyfriend—contrary to his “mad” façade Minhee had his arms stretched out to which Jungmo complied enveloping the younger in his arms muffling Minhee’s words to which the older could only glimmer at. “I missed you too.”  </p><p> </p><p>It was a sweet scene and all till Minhee pushed him off, “Wait, what do you mean by 'that statement is intriguing coming from me'?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo who was trying to repress a laugh finally spoke. “You were commenting on first kisses and that’s funny coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?” Minhee threw him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Well considering how yours and mine went down because someone was clumsy—“</p><p> </p><p>“We do not speak of that here!” Minhee screamed jumping his boyfriend, cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo could only smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe we should just save that for another story. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed even though I myself have no idea whatsoever on what I just wrote or what was running on my mind when I wrote this also forgive my poor title thinking skills I really couldn't think of a better title(that title :') made it sound like some horror fic) I'm so sorry for that. Basically this is just a sneak peek to an AU I'm planning to start...hopefully I actually do it cause I'm....kind of indecisive with my life choices..yeah well thank you so much for reading~~ bye!</p><p>Fun facts: <br/>- The horror like title actually has a meaning, well the number on it the least 202-509 combined  with the time stated in the fic itself 02:17AM it's actually their birthdays combined. 202-509 and 02:17 Jungmo was born on February 5, 2000(202-5) with Minhee being born on September 17, 2002 (09 02:17)<br/>- The anime Junho recommended was Itazura Na Kiss or more commonly known as Mischievous Kiss if y'all not familiar with Anime or J-Dramas maybe some of y'all have seen the Korean Remake Playful Kiss.</p><p>P.S. (Disclaimer if ya haven't seen the drama/anime this may contain some spoiler) On the anime it was on the 7th episode when the main characters first kiss went down it was during their high school graduation party I've said too much I'll stop there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>